1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air purification apparatus. Such air purification apparatus have become known in a large variety of implementations. They substantially comprise a suction part, a ventilator housing, in which one or several ventilators are disposed, and one or several air filters disposed in front or after the ventilators in order to draw in the air from a specific suction opening, to force it through the ventilator housing and conduct it through the air filters in order to separate through the filters the dust or other floating particles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The disadvantage of previously known air purification apparatus, which operate according to the dry-filter principle, is the inferior replaceability of the filters.
By that is understood the following:
In the previously known apparatus several different filter media are combined in a single filter element which entails the disadvantage that the filter element can only be exchanged as a whole which entails relatively high costs and, moreover, is often unnecessary because only one of the various filters types combined in the element, is contaminated and requires replacement while the others are not yet in need of replacement. This leads to the disadvantage that the individual filters of the air purification apparatus, as a rule, are not individually replaceable but rather can only be replaced as a whole filter element.
A further disadvantage of the known air purification apparatus is that the filters cannot be disposed in the housing of the air purification apparatus at different locations. For example, it may sometimes be desirable to place the rough-dust filter as closely as possible in the proximity of the suction opening of the apparatus in order to separate at this site the maximum quantity of rough dust and to protect other parts of the apparatus against this rough dust. In the known apparatus it is not possible to assign, for exam e to the rough-dust filter, more than one succeeding fine-dust filter because the sequence of filters and the number of filters in the known air purification apparatus is precisely predetermined and determined by the shape of the housing and the housing disposition.
A further disadvantage of the known air purification apparatus is thirdly that the filters as such cannot be exchanged rapidly, i.e. considerable disassembly work is required in order to remove such filters from the housing. It is herein known to close the housing with toggle lever closures or other clamping closures which can only be opened with great effort.
A further, fourth, disadvantage of the known air purification apparatus is that, as a rule, in the known apparatus the motor part is disposed last directly in front of the outflow part. This entails the disadvantage that during the operation the motor itself emits foreign particles, for example particles due to friction in the bearings, plastic particles front ventilator vines and others so that the motor itself, due to its own activity, introduces particles into the space to be purified which leads to the fact that a clean-room atmosphere is not attainable.